Venus & Virus
by Venus Hoshi
Summary: I was once a human, but then a terrible accident occurred which is why I am now a... robot! *I do NOT own these characters! I only own Virus, Cyte, Venus, Kanaye, and Kin* **I realize that there is an anime named Venus versus Virus and we didn't know that when we wrote that! So don't hate!**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***We don't own these characters! The only characters we own are: Virus, Cyte, Venus, Kanaye, and Kin!***

Floating…can't sense my being. 'What's that noise?' I look in the north to see a light. 'A way out!' I drift slowly towards the escape route. I emerge. My eyes slowly open. 'White. Such a pretty color.' I try to move my hands to grip something. 'Fabric. So soft.'

I sit up to familiarize myself with my own surroundings. Nothing registers in my head. I look at myself. 'What…who the heck is this!? This isn't my body!' I see a mirror on the table next to where the bed I was laying on. I examine myself, "…what? Who is this?" On the verge of tears I touch my hair. 'It's blue…green eyes…childlike face…is this really me?' I observe my new clothes.

As I look at myself I notice red writing on my left shoulder. "What does this mean?" I bravely step out of the safety of my bed. A full length mirror was by my door. I walk slowly, having difficulties remembering how to walk.

In the minutes I reach my mirror, my mouth drops at the sight of my new body. Small and petite, baby soft skin, beauty every girl wishes to obtain. My blue hair was adorn with purple and black headphones. My eyes go to my outfit; a black, sleeveless, semi jacket with purple trim, a white sleeveless tube top, I suppose you could call it, arm warmers, that are black with purple trim, then a black/purple belt. A white skirt with pleats of purple, and lastly, thigh-high boots with purple strips to trim the top and bottom of the boots. I snapped. I fell to the floor and cried.

A few minutes later, I heard shouting from in the room. I heard something like "Where's 15!?" Then the door opened.

"Where is she!?" A woman with short brown hair and a red outfit asked. She looked down at me. "Why are you down there?"

"I…I…"

"It's fine, you just woke up sooner than your siblings."

"Siblings?" My chime tone voice asked. She then crossed her arms.

"Yes, this is all new to you. You must be so frightened."

I just nodded in response. "By the way, I'm 3, but people just call me Meiko. Nice to finally meet you 15." She held out a hand for me. I grabbed it, and she helped me up.

"If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" She was hesitant to answer, then noticed one of my siblings waking up. I hadn't even noticed that there were people in the room. Meiko ran over to one of them. "Ah, 12 has woken up."

"12?"

"Who are you!?" She asked alarmed. "Where am I!?"

"12, I'm 3. Nice to meet you."

"Who's 12?"

I chimed in. "You. Hi, I'm 15, your sister."

"My sister? What's going on?"

"12, 15. Come with me." Meiko demanded. We followed without question. 12 held my hand and looked at me concerned. I squeezed her hand reassuring her. We were so scared.

"Master," Meiko said as she bowed. "12 and 15 are fully functional."

"Thank you Meiko," A deep voice responded to her. "Go tell the others."

"Yes sir." she said as she left. We stepped forward.

" My, my 15, you turned out beautifully! 12, you frightened me, but are nothing short of stunning!" He gave a hearty laugh. "15, you need a name. How would you like that?"

"I w-would like that very much, s-sir." I mumbled.

"No need to be shy around your father."

"You're our father!?" 12 asked with her crystal clear voice.

"Well, here's the truth…" he was hesitant, this was bad. "You both… died."

"Died…?" 12 and I asked together. "We can't be! We're right here!" I heard 12's concerned voice shout. "This isn't real…" then 12 saw herself in the mirror for the first time since she woke. A mirror slate was on the wall and she fell to the ground.

"What am I!?" she screamed.

I was so frightened. That's just how I was. She was so beautiful. Her pink hair cascaded down her back, a little past her knees. It was pulled back into a black hair tie. She had violet eyes that were creating tears. It wasn't right, she doesn't need to cry. She finally stood up so I could see her outfit. She had see through black arm warmers laced with purple. Her top was identical to mine just longer and no jacket. She wore a purple pleated skirt with black shorts underneath. She also had thigh-high boots, the same color as mine. Is she my twin? If not, I would still call her that!

"I'm sorry, father, this…is just a lot to take in."

"I understand. Now 15, do you see that gem on your chest?"

"No. I just saw it." My gem was so pretty. A purple violet color surrounded by futuristic wires, I guess you could say. Master began to laugh.

"Why don't you press it?"

"Like this?" I asked as I pressed it.

" Perfect"

A hologram expanded from my gem spelling VIRUS. "Virus?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"15! That's your new name! It's Virus!" 12 yelled with excitement.

"Virus. What a lovely name." Master complimented.

"Thank you sir." I bushed a little.

"Uhm, Father?" 12 asked, rather slyly.

"Yes 12?"

"I was wondering if I could have a name too?"

" Well of course you can! Have at it!"

"Yay!" 12 pressed the same exact gem that I had on my chest, on hers. VENUS was lit up. "Venus! That's my name!" I hugged my new sister with excitement, although names aren't very exciting, it was to us. It meant a new life.

"Virus, Venus. I have to tell you what and where you are. You two are robots. You have been given a second life. For that, I'm sure you are grateful. You are called Vocaloids. You were designed to sing and have human-like emotions.

"As you may have noticed, you have all the emotions and actions as a real human."

"But, Father. We are so happy to have you as family." Venus said.

"As am I, Father! I haven't been here long but I know that I love you and Venus!"

"Oh girls, thank you. Are you two ready to meet the rest of the family?"

"Rest of…?"

"You mean there are more people like us!?" Venus was already half way out the door.

"Thank you Father!" I quickly bowed and chased after her.

"Virus, Venus. Wait!" We stopped in our tracks.

"Yes?" We asked simultaneously.

"You need a formal introduction." We grinned from ear to ear.

"All vocaloids to the main room we have new members of the family to introduce!" Master said over an intercom.

Father, Venus, and I all walked out to the main room where we saw at least nine other vocaloids.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Venus and Virus."

I bowed and spoke first, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you all. I hope we can get along. I can't wait to get to know you all!"

"Hello! As virus said I can't wait to meet all of you! Please take good care of us!"

"You all play nice now you have rehearsal in an hour!" Master then went back into his study. Then we were swarmed with out family.

A girl with long twin teal colored pigtails came to us first. "Hey Virus, Venus! I'm really happy we got to met you today! By the way, I'm 01 but please call me Miku. Well, got to run. See you at rehearsal!" Before we knew it, she was gone. A sweat drop went down my face.

A pair of twins came up next, around the age of 14. "Hi, I'm Rin and this is my twin, Len!" She giggled. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. Oh, we are 02 but just call us Len and Rin, okay?"

"Sure!" Both of us said with a smile.

"Gotta run, bye!" And with that, Rin ran off with Len.

'Were they all this crazy?' I subconsciously asked myself.

"Hey there, Kiddos!"

"Meiko!" We glomped her.

"Hey. Looks like I'm the favorite!"

"Thank you so much!" Venus said.

"For what?"

"For being so kind." I said.

"We're family and that's not gonna change!"

"Good!" we both responded.

While Meiko and Venus were talking, I noticed a lone boy sitting on a couch, he looked around my age.

"Excuse me, nee-chan , I'll be back."

"Alright, but try to be fast!" Venus said.

"I will!"

I quickly walked over him. I shuck up behind him and said, "Boo!" He fell off the couch. "Oh my gosh, are you okay!?"

He got up and dusted himself. He wasn't looking at me, "It's cool. No bi-" He turned around and stared at me. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello?" I looking at his number. "9 are you okay?" I heard him swallow.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry. I'm 09 but my name is Cyte. Everyone here just calls me Cy for short."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Cy. I'm Virus." I bowed. "Actually I'm 15 but my name is Virus." I blushed.

"That's a very pretty name. Virus, how about I show you your room after rehearsal?"

I grasped his hands, "Genni!?" He was blushing. I have to say he was really cute! He had purple hair with a black strip in his bangs. A zipper galore black and red jacket. He pants were black with red suspenders handing down, and pure red shoes with black laces. He had a pure black set of headphones like mw. His eyes, his eyes were a giant grey pool of mystery! I lost myself staring at them. Probably smiling like an idiot. Once I came back, I noticed that I was still holding his hands and never let them go! Oh my, this is embarrassing…

"Sorry, Cy! I made it awkward!" I started to let go, but he held on. "Cy…? Is something wr-" My words were cut off. He pressed his lips against mine. My eyes opened wide, I saw everyone staring. I couldn't move, most of it was shock but part of me liked it. Cyte backed out and ran off. I lifted a finger to touch my lips. "He…He kissed me."

Everyone ran over to me. "Vi! Where is he!? I'll kill him" Venus threatened.

"No! No need for that. I'll just ask him about it later." I informed.

"Good luck." A purple long haired man was specked. "hi, I'm 08 but call me Gakupo. I'm Cyte's brother. He's a tricky one. He doesn't talk to anyone. You're the first one to talk to him in months."

"Oh." I squeaked.

"Well. I'm going to go and try to get him to talk, nice to meet you Virus."

"You too, Gakupo-san" I bowed. When I bowed, I kept replaying the kiss in my head.

" Well, let's keep our spirits high shall we?" Meiko suggested.

"Yeah!" We all shouted.

As the day crept on, Venus and I met Luka, 04. Kaito, he was never given a number. Teto, 05 and Ted, 06. We were still missing 07, I wonder what he or she is like! We went to rehearsal where I saw Cy again. Everyone was staring daggers at him. He laid sprawled out on a chair. We made eye contact but I blushed and looked away.

"Ugh! Where's Kanaye!?" Luka growled.

"He always hold up rehearsal!" Gakupo tried to calm Luka down but it was barely working. We all saw a 16 or 17 year old man emerges from the elevator. "Finally!" Luka shouted.

Venus ran up to him, "You must be Kanaye!" She giggled and smiled, "I'm 12 but everyone calls me Venus."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Venus. Yes, I'm Kanaye." He bowed. 'Oooo, he's classy.' I snickered to myself. He definitely was a looker but not my style. He had purple eyes and black hair with purple tipped spikes. He had broad shoulders and he was very kind and sweet. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with red trim, just like Cyte. He just wore black pants and black shoes. Very simple. I could tell he was Venus's type. Master walked in right after Kanaye's arrival.

"Alright Rin, Len, have you finished Midi Master yet?"

"Yep!" They shouted.

We listened to them. They were amazing. I was awestruck. They were finished and Len gave Rin a little kiss on the check. I couldn't take it, they were so cute! I ran up and gave them both a giant hug.

"Nee-soma!" They said.

"I'm sorry, but you two just kill me with your cuteness!" I laughed.

"Uh oh, here we go…" Miku face palmed.

"What's going to happen?" Venus was concerned.

"Just watch." Miku said.

"Rinny…calm down." Len panicked.

"ROADROLLER!" Rin screamed.

"Oh no…" I started to run. I was being chased by a 14 year old on a road roller. "I'm sorry!"

" Sigh… I should've warned her." Master said.

"Ya think!?" The rest of them shouted.

"HELP!" I screamed. I noticed that they just watched. "Venus!? PLEASE!"

"Just keep running!" Venus encouraged. I looked to where Cy was but he wasn't there anymore. I saw him standing in front of me like he was going to stop me. He was successful. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He jumped over the road roller and threw an orange to Rin. She caught it and the road roller stopped. "You're welcome." he said in a calm, cool tone.

"Ano, would you sing a duet with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Why?"

"I want to be your friend. I want to hear you sing."

"No, just because I kissed you doesn't mean we can be friends." he started to walk off.

"Hold it Cyte! You kiss my sister this morning and won't even sing with her!? You're low!" Venus was furious. Kanaye and Miku had to hold her back just to keep her from ripping his head off.

"It's fine." I sniffed, "I understand. It's alright." I walked to my seat to sit down.

"I hope your happy Cyte." Gakupo said sternly.

"Virus, Venus. Can you come with me?" Miku asked.

"Of course." We responded.

"Venus, I know it's difficult but keep your feelings inside during rehearsal, okay?"

"I'll try but Miku. Why is Cyte so rude!?"

"It's just his nature."

"Ah, well I hope he feels bad."

"Trust me, he does."

"Huh? How can you tell?"

"He mumbles when he's guilty. I heard him in his room earlier." she shrugged. "He's a softie, just like my Kaito!"

"You and Kaito are dating!?"

"Yep!" she grinning as wide as she could.

" Wow. Hey Vir…Vi? Are you okay!?"

"Virus? Honey. Are you okay? Don't let Cyte get to you."

"…he needs someone… and I'll be that someone!" I jumped up and returned to rehearsal.

"I've had it! It's her fault! Since she got here I can't think straight! I'm outta here!" He turned and walked out eyeing me as he went.

"Cy wait!" I darted after him.

"Come on Miku. Let's follow them."

"Agreed"

And with that it had begun. I chased him until I reached a room. I guess it was his bedroom. I knocked on the door.

"Cyte? Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Please!? I just want to talk."

"Fine."

I entered his room. It was very neat for a 16 year olds room. "So what did you want again!?"

"That girl that you were talking about back there was me, wasn't it?"

"What if it was?"

"I was just wondering why?'

"I don't even know. Okay Virus? I don't know…"

I sat down on his bed next to him. "Cyte. I know you probably don't like me bu-"

"But I don't hate you. That's what's so confusing!"

Outside of Cyte's door Miku and Venus stood shocked. "We have to tell everyone!" Miku shouted and ran off with me behind her.

"Cyte. I don't hate you either."

"You don't? after all I did to you on your first day being a VOCALIOD!?"

I shook my head, "Of course not!"

"You're quite the interesting one."

"I guess so." I smiled.

"So, how about that duet?"

"You mean you'll really do a song with me!?"

"Yep." he cracked a smile.

"And this is for this morning!" I grabbed his face.

"What're you-" I kissed him full his on the lips.

" Come on, Cy!" I grabbed him by his hand and ran back to rehearsal.

"…then he actually talked to her it was so amazing!" Miku said.

"I can't believe he wasn't rude towards her again!"

"This is peculiar." Master said.

"It's obvious." Meiko pointed out.

"What likes her!"

"He likes her."

"Is that it!?"

"Yep, just like Rin and Len. Len was too scared to say or do anything so Rin had to do everything."

Len blushed, "Nee-soma!"

"It's the truth sweetie."

We heard laughter from the recording studio. I walked in still holding Cyte's hand. "Master. We are ready for a duet!" I giggled.

"Alright. We'll do Cyte and Virus' duet then Kanaye and Venus." Master said.

"What!?" they asked flustered.

"You two are the only ones without a partner."

"True." everyone agreed.

They hung their heads in defeat.

"Cyte?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem." He flashed her a smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Hai!" Cyte and I shouted in unison.

"Please tell me the secrets to your soul, would we ever be apart?" I sang alone then Cyte joined me. "I love you for you and I'll never leave you, but I'll tell you one thing before we start." I didn't know what happened but my body moved on its own, holding Cyte's hands. "You can't change, you can't leave, you're trapped with me forever. Captivating and enchanting you have captured me." We sang and finished the song, I could feel his breath on my neck. He had his arms around my waist. My breath quickened. I felt faint.

"Cyte…" I passed out. I could tell Cyte caught me. He lifted me like a princess and carried me to a couch.

"Vi! Virus! Hey, can you hear me!?" Venus was called me. "No, Kanaye! Wait, she needs me!"

"Now, now, Venus, she'll be fine. This happened to Rin and Len as well."

"Really? Well, why does it happen?"

He petted Venus' head, "I'll tell you after our duet."

Venus raised her eyebrows, "Alright, I guess that's okay!" She then clung and nuzzled his arm. They ranted on from what I could hear. Venus definitely liked him. That was fast, even for a robot. Oh well, I guess. I'll find out sooner or later.

"Uh, oh I stressed her out. It's my fault." That was Rin's voice. She was so upset.

"Rin it isn't your fault. She'll come back in a few minutes."

"Really?"

"I promise." Cyte grabbed my hand, "She'll be fine."

"Come on, Rin. Let's go listen to Kanaye and Venus." Len encouraged, "Gomenasai, nee-chan!" Her voice fading.

I moaned and tried to respond. "…R…Ri.."

"No, you don't talk need to talk."

"But…" I tried to sit up and open my eyes. Cyte supported my back, that took a lot out of me. "W…What happened?" I held my head.

"You were under too much pressure. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." I swung my legs off the couch to the floor. "Thank you by the way." I told him as I blushed.

"For what?"

"For helping so much. I mean, Venus is off to an amazing start. I'm shocked I haven't fallen down the stairs yet!" I laughed.

"Well, I'll make you a deal; I'll be your guardian and you try and keep yourself in good shape, alright?"

"Yay! Cy's my guardian! Does this mean we're friends now?"

"Of course." He smiled.

I jumped up, I guess you could say my system recovered. I grabbed his arm and ran off the recording studio. We walked in slowly.

"She's okay!" Venus nearly screamed.

"Hey, everyone. I'm fine, I promise." I reassured them. I saw Rin coming up to hug me. She was in tears.

"I'm sorry nee-chan! Sorry, sorry!" She was bawling her eyes out. I wrapped my arms around her tiny figure.

"Rin, it's alright. I promise. You did nothing wrong."

"Really?"

"You scared me a bit but nothing too bad." I said with a laughed.

"Yay!" Rin ran off down the hall. I was guessing rehearsal was over.

"Did I miss rehearsal?" I said with sadness.

"Yes but we ended early because of school tomorrow." Master informed.

"School? You mean we still have school!?" Venus asked alarmed.

"Yes, of course why would you not?"

"Because we're robots."

"Ah. I can see how you would think that."

"Yep."

"Well, bye!" A with that Master ran off.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Venus took off after Master.

"Kanaye, I think you should go with her. So she doesn't get lost."

"I agree. Well I'll be back in time for tonight." with that he left.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" I asked clueless.

"A celebration." Cyte informed me.

"Yeah! It's for n-" Miku started but Kaito dragged her away. "Kaito? Wait…I was WAIT!" and they were gone.

A sweat drop went down my face. "Uhm. What should we do now?"

"Well, we normally just hang out." Luka popped in.

"So we basically relax." Gakupo recited Luka.

"Alright, that's it! I've had it with you!" She picked him up and threw him into the closet and ran in after him. BOOM! CRACK! CRASH! I winced. 'Poor Gakupo.' I thought.

"Virus, how about that tour?" Cyte whispered in my ear.

"I would like that."

"Let's go!"

"Ah. Young love." Teto's voice came up.

"It's beautiful, eh, Teto-chan."

"Of course. It reminds me of us."

Teto walked over to Ted and sat in his lap. Ted welcomed her with open arms. "Teto?"

"Yes"

"I love you."

"As do I." They simply kissed. Yeah. If love could ever just be that easy!

"Come on, Virus!" He shouted to me as he laughed.

"Cy, wait. I hear something down this hallway." I said pointing to the western hallway.

"Do you want to go and see what it is?"

"Yeah!" I dashed down the hall to a door that had a sign on it saying 'Rin and Len's Room'. They share a room? How different. The door was cracked open a bit.

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything."

"I love you."

"I love you too Rinny"

"Don't call me that!" she pouted.

"But it's a cute nickname!"

"Fine! I'll just…take your hair band!" as she said that, she reached around Len's neck and pulled out his ponytail. "Ha-ha!" She ran out the door. "Rinny! Come back…" He reached outside and saw me. "Virus-soma! What are you doing here!?"

"I was just passing by and heard some noise…"

"Oh."

"You two are in love, aren't you?"

They both turned three shades of red. "U-U-Uhm"

"Yes but please don't think any different of us." Rin begged.

"I would never. Besides, you can't help who you fall in love with." I ruffled Len's hair. "Whether it be your sister or a complete stranger." I smiled, "Now go have fun. But not too much fun, you got it?"

"Yes, Virus!" They ran off.

"You handled that well." Cyte said.

"Really?"

"Yep" He grabbed my hand. "Now on to your room we go!"

"Yay!"

We sped off and reached the corridor of around the area where Cyte's room is.

"Isn't this where your room is?" I asked.

"Yes, but your room is next door to mine. Is that a problem?" he asked with a smirk.

"No. not at all!" I ran into my new room.

"Shugoi! it's so huge!" It was purple and white! Just beautiful! I love it! I didn't pay much attention to the details. "Is this really mine!?"

"Yep, and here's the cool thing." He walked to the wall closet to his room which was to his and pressed the wall. A door was uncovered. "Now, I'll never be far." He said with happiness in his voice.

I ran up to him and glomped him. We fell to the floor. "Oh thank you!" I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Your welcome. Virus?"

I looked at him. "Yes?" His hand cupped my face. I leant into his touch.

"I feel… I feel like I've know you forever. Why is that so?"

"I wish I could tell you. I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"That I do."

Cyte moved his thumb to stoke my cheek. I could tell he wasn't playing with me. The sincerity in those eyes of his no lie.

"You're so stunning. I want to stay with you. I've been lost for so many months waiting for happiness. Seeing the rest of my family and their happiness made me jealous. That's when I decided to be a loner. Then-then you come and I can't help but be happy."

His words touched me. "Cyte…why was it you? Why do I have to fall for you?"

"Virus? Can I kiss you?" he asked boldly. My actions spoke louder than words. I kissed him and I knew that was when I had fallen in love with Cyte.

I knew it was fast but I didn't care, we just knew in that moment it was meant to be. It was us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Please don't let anything ruin this moment…It's so perfect.' I thought in my mind. Cyte and I were so happy. We laughed and would kiss from time to time. I was happy, he was happy. I was hoping it would be a never ending bliss. But then things happened.

"Nee, Cyte, will you sing to me?"

"What song?"

"Uhm. One that I haven't heard before!"

"That narrows it down…" he said sarcastically. I giggled and nuzzled up in his arms. His hold tightened around me. "how about this one," he thought for a minute, "_Ever on and ever on I continue circling, with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony…" _He sang to me until I fell asleep in his arms.

As I began to wake. I called for Cyte, "Cyte? You there? I started getting frantic. I pressed the secret door. It opened for me and I entered Cyte's room. A note was neatly placed on his desk. "A note?"

It read:

_You're probably awake now, huh? You're so cute when you sleep. I'll be in the lounge room. You're wondering where that is, aren't you? I drew you a map on the back of this note. See ya there!_

_ ~ Cyte_

Following Cyte's instructions, I did get lost, but when I started to turn around I saw Venus with…KANAYE!? I stayed hidden and watched…

"Kanaye, thanks for showing me around. It really helped!" Venus said as blush crept her face.

"Venus, it wasn't a problem, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

He looked away from her, "What do you think of me?" His eyes were desperately nervous.

"I think you are one of the nicest people I've met! I really like you!" She sad with happiness.

Kanaye's eyes widened. "You really like me?" he thought out loud.

Venus' hands were behind her back, "Yep, I do!" her voice was giggly. I gasped at his next move. He pinned her to the wall! 'Venus! If you don't move, I'll grab you and run for it!' I mentally swore.

"Kanaye… what?" he silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"I won't do anything. I won't hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm disgusting right?" he moved out of the way. Venus just stayed up against the wall.

"What?", she pushed herself off the wall and walked to him, "You aren't disgusting. Not in the slightest." She held his face and made him face her. Kanaye grabbed Venus' hand from his face and pulled her into a hug. 'Awwh… that's so cu- don't finish that sentence. Virus! Focus!" I returned my attention back to the lovebirds.

Kanaye had, what seemed like a lifeless Venus, in his arms. She was stunned in his strong arms. I was just watching, but I was even red! I looked back and Venus had her arms around him now too.

They backed out of their embrace and just staring into each others eyes.

"I don't know what this is, but I like it." Kanaye stated.

"I do too." Venus giggled.

"May I?"

Venus only nodded. 'May I what…OH!" I was defiantly read by this point. They kissed. Not a simple kiss like Teto and Ted. But a Deep. Passionate. Real. Kiss. I just stood there. My heart was racing. Why was MY heart racing!? I could hear it. Doki…Doki.

"BOO!"

"WAHH!" I flailed and hit the ground.

"Virus? What were you doing?"

"I'm… inspecting the floor!"

"Right…" He helped me up. "I was wondering where you were. You never showed up. I see you got lost"

"Heh. Yeah."

"By the way, where is Venus?"

I just pointed around the corner with a hand over my eyes. I peeked to see Cyte's face. He was scared.

"Come on. Let's go Cyte." I laughed and dragged his by the collar.

"Bu..Bu…tha…an…"

"I know, I know"

We reached the lounge room and Cyte had finally recovered. "Alright Virus. I need you to hold my hand and close your eyes."

"Uhm, okay."

I did as I was told and followed Cyte. "Surprise!1" I opened my eyes to see a party for me and Venus.

"Minna! This is amazing!" I ran and explored the lounge. A good fifteen minutes later Venus and Kanaye showed up. "FINALLY!" I shouted at them.

"Sorry. Sorry. We had some things we needed to do."

"Like what? Make-out?" Meiko mocked.

"Yu want the truth?" Kanaye teased. Everyone leaned in. "We walked around." We all fell forward.

"Venus, come here." I whispered to her.

"Yeah?"

"Want to explain why I saw you and Kanaye sucking face in the hallway?"

"Chill, it was just a few kisses." She was blushing.

"No, those weren't just a few kisses. I saw tongue!"

"No you didn't!" She covered her mouth.

"I knew it! I was right! I WAS right! Wait! EWW, that's gross!"

"Gross? You and Cyte kissed!?"

"So!?"

"So you're equality gross!"

"Nuh-uh!"

We both growled. You could see the spark of instantaneity in our eyes

"Whatever!" We stormed off in opposite directions. It was about thirty minutes later when I heard a faint cry.

"Cyte? do you hear that?"

"What?"

"It sounds like a little boy crying." I walked towards the door.

"Mommy!" A little boy came running in. he ran straight into me. He looked about eight years old.

"Hey," I knelt down next to him. "Don't cry." I opened my arms to pick him up. He crawled to me and I lifted both of us up.

"Mommy…" He said as he sucked his thumb.

"Awwh!" I nuzzled his face. He had light orange hair and golden eyes and a black/green school boy outfit on. He acts just like a baby.

"Are you a vocaloid?" Venus asked?

The boy only nodded in response. Meiko tried to take him but he only clung to me. "No! Mommy!" He buried his face in my shoulder.

"Well aren't you a brat!?" Meiko was ticked.

The young boy stuck his tongue out at her. Meiko was charging for him.

"N-Now Meiko-soma, he's only eight. He doesn't know any better."

" I need a drink!" Meiko shouted at Kaito, who was her personal bartender.

"Can I look at your arm?" Cyte asked.

"No!" He pointed to Venus. "Mommy can!"

"Me?" Venus asked me. I mouthed 'I don't know' to her. Venus rolled up the little boy's sleeve and saw the number, '13.'

"So, you're 13?" I asked in a cooing tone.

"May we see your name?" Venus asked.

"Uh-Huh…" Venus proceeded to press the gem on his headphones. The letters KIN showed up. "Kin, huh?"

Venus looked at me and we both laughed. "How Kawaii!"

"Cute? That's not cute! Meiko! Now there's a cute name!" Meiko drunkenly cut in. then she passed out on the floor. Everyone laughed. The party went on until about 10:30 p.m. that's when we all decided to go to bed for school tomorrow.

"Come on, Kin! Let's go to sleep now! Okay?"

"Say bye to Mommy!" Venus cooed.

"Bye-Bye!"

"Awwh! Too cute!" Venus and I praised together.

"Virus?"

"Yeah?" I responded to her as I picked up Kin.

"Sorry about earlier."

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted."

We hugged and said our goodnights. I carried Kin to my room. "You'll sleep with me tonight."

"Yay!" Kin laughed and clapped his hands.

Our secret door opened. "Knock Knock" Cyte came in with a smile. "How's being a mommy?"

"It's fun!"

"I just came in to tell you goodnight."

I kissed his cheek, "Goodnight, Virus." he hugged me and gave me a really fast kiss.

'What a man he is…' Sighing, I took off my jacket and laid down on the bed with Kin next to me.

"Song!" Kin said

"You want me to sing you to sleep?"

Kin nodded tiredly. I laughed at his silliness. "**_I'll protect you, never fear the dark. You and I are the light_****…" He finally fell asleep to where I could rest as well. Life as a vocaloid wasn't easy at all. I just need to sleep. Sleep… **

Where am I? Hello? Anybody? I was in a car. Was this the vision of how I died? I saw my mother and father. I just wanted to hug them.

"Mom…Dad…" I spoke out loud. Then it happened. A crash. The moment when I disappeared from this world. The flames of the fire, the smell of my burning flesh, the smoke from the car. I couldn't take it. Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! I can't bare it! Please! Someone wake me up!

" …rus…Virus… Virus!"

Who is this? Who's voice is this?

"Virus! Wake up!"

Cyte? Yes, wake me up. Protect me. Please. My eyes shot open. I was in a cold sweat. My being was heavy.

"Virus! Don't scare me like that!" Cyte grabbed me and held me tight. "What happened?"

"I… I think I saw my death."

"You're shaking. Virus, what can I do to help?"

"Don't leave. Please." The neediness was visible in my eyes.

"I won't. Ever." His grip on me tightened.

Kin was still sound asleep. I crept out of bed and met Cyte. We were whispering now.

"Cyte, don't die. Don't leave me alone." I embarrassed him. We stood there for a few minutes while Cyte whispered sweet things to me.

"Cy. Kiss me." I whispered low against his chest.

"Virus, what's this all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, I just… I don't know."

"Please tell me." Cyte said as he pushed me back to look at me. He lifted my chin with his forefinger and thumb. "Please."

I looked down and blushed. "it's Venus' fault. She kissed Kanaye with such passion and-and I don't know…"

"You want to see what it's like, don't you?"

"Just a little bit." I slowly looked up at him.

"Virus." He leaned into me. Our lips touched. A spark touched us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. For the first time we'd had a real kiss. This was also my real first kiss. I had a billion butterflies in my stomach, he made my world go fuzzy. When master said we had human like emotions, he wasn't kidding.

Cyte pulled back first and I hung on, I didn't want him to back away. Not yet.

"Virus, I would love to stay up all night with you doing this but we have school and a sleeping little boy to worry about."

"Oops. I completely forgot."

"Virus, you're different from everyone else. You're so special."

"Cyte, you make me feel special. I'm really happy."

"Tomorrow, meet me on the roof of the school during recess."

"Okay. But Cyte…"

"Yeah?"

"One more?" I begged.

"Alright."

He kissed me again and it was what seemed like forever, until we had to back away for air.

"Vi, do you need me to stay here?"

"Please?"

Cyte nodded and helped me make a small pallet for the both of us. He laid down first then I cuddled up next to him. We slept peacefully, resting in each others arms.

Before we knew it, morning came and it was breakfast time with the family. Cyte and I tidied up a bit before heading out. I put on my jacket and grabbed the still sleeping Kin and walked to the dining hall.

"Hey everyone!" I shouted.

"Ugh, shuttup!" Meiko rudely commented.

Miku slammed her hands on the table, "Meiko! I don't care that you're hung over but you need to be nice to Virus!"

"Miku, it's alright."

"Virus, you look like you barely got any sleep." Miku rushed over towards me. "Are you okay?"

Tears started flooding my eyes, and I swallowed them down. My voice was raspy, "I'm fine. I just saw how I died last night." I broke down.

Venus walked in, "Virus! What happened!? Are you okay!?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just had a nightmare."

"Really!? Me too! I saw…"

"How I died!" We said together.

"Hhmm… Kaito, did this happen to you?" Miku asked.

"It happened to all of us, as a matter of fact."

"So, it's part of the recovery then?"

"Yes"

Kin just started crying. It was happened to him now. "Shh, Kin, Kin. Mommy's here." Venus said trying to comfort him.

"**_I'll protect you, never fear the dark, you and I are the light_****…" He seemed to calm down. Within a few minutes he woke up. "Oh, Kin! You're awake!" **

Everyone was relieved. Master came running in, "Has anyone seen a little boy, 13?"

"Here he is," We bluntly said.

"Master, this is Kin. He got really attached to Venus and Virus." Rin said.

"Well that's good."

"Good? What do you mean?" I asked.

"He is your brother."

"WHAT!?"

Venus' mouth fell open. "No wonder why he only wanted us to hold him." Venus concluded.

"That also explains the mommy thing." I laughed.

"Everyone, your uniforms are over there on that rack." We all dashed over to get them. Shouting, we all went to change. The girls uniform was a chest to knee high skirt and a white shirt that had a sailor theme to it. With thigh high white socks and black Mary Janes.

Meiko, Kaito, Teto and Ted stayed behind and said they would be there later. I brushed it off my shoulder. We walked to school. I found out that it was a private school. 'I don't belong here.'

I let out a sigh and it caught Cyte's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Cyte, I don't belong here"

"Why not?"

"I don't think I can handle it."

"If you can't, just go to the roof top. I'll be there." He winked at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "May I walk you to class?"

"Please do"

Venus was definitely enjoying herself. She and Kanaye were a perfect match.

"Kana?"

"Hhm?"

"Can you fix my hair bow? It's falling out."

"Of course." After a few moments of thoughtless grinning, Venus spoke.

"I'm nervous…" She mumbled.

"No need for that, you'll be fine."

"But… what if I screw up or say something stupid."

"More than likely that will happen."

She glared daggers at the boy. "Whose side are you on, anyways?"

"Yours of course but we all say stupid things on our first day."

"Have you?"

Kanaye finished tying her hair bow, "I have and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"How do I look?"

"Perfect."

"HeeHee." Venus giggled.

"May I walk you to class?"

"Of course!"

They walked off. Cyte was telling me the typical people here. They HATE us. Point blank. He told me to only do what the teacher said. And only that, nothing more, nothing less.

"And remember. Rooftop." he reminded me.

"Alright." I gave him a weak smile.

"Good luck, Bye Virus!"

"Bye!" I waved until I could no longer see his figure. 'Alright. You can do this Virus.' I opened the door to the classroom and walked in. Every eye one me. I walked to the corner desk in the back and sat down, "Don't talk to anyone.'

The bell rang for class and I had lasted this far. I looked around to see if any of my family were in this class. Nope. None. I was alone. Then I saw the teacher. That's Kaito-soma! My eyes lit up, finally someone I knew!

"Alright everyone take your seats." A girl walked over to my desk.

"Uhm, Sensei, she's in my seat."

"Miss, we weren't assigned seats so please find an empty desk."

"Fine! Digesting freak…" I heard her mumble. I wanted to say something but I remembered what Cyte said, "Only do what the teacher tells you. Don't listen to anyone else." I sighed just waiting for a chance to leave.

"I'm going to call roll, please say here." Kaito said in an annoyed tone. He went down the roll call list, unfortunately I was last because of my name. "Virus!"

"Here." My chime voice said. I noticed everyone, but Kaito, glaring at me. Sadly, I returned my head to face the window.

"Now we are going to do introductions. Now lets see…" Once again I noticed his annoyed tone. I wonder why. Then I noticed that the students didn't mid him being a … wait. They don't/ then why. He painted his headphones to match his hair color then it was my turn to introduce myself.

Standing up I began to talk, "Hello everyone, I'm Virus. It's nice to meet you all." Bowing, I heard snickering so I just sat down. The class went by very slowly, probably because I wanted to get out as fast as possible. As I felt the bell would never ring, finally it let us know that it was time for lunch.

I searched my bag for a bento. I had one, surprisingly. It was in a purple case with an orange note on top, it was obvious who it was from. 'Awh, Rin-chan!' I opened up my bento and saw Ramen. 'You know me!' I took a bite. "Oyoshi!" I cried tears of happiness. 'Rin… I love you!' I thought.

I finished my lunch quite early. 'Hhm…I have time to go the rooftop.' I ran happily out of the classroom. I hummed as I walked.

"Hey, new girl!" A random girl in my class shouted. I turned around. "Now!" She shouted. I barely had time to react, then: SPLASH! In the middle of the hallway, I had ice water poured all on me.

Shivering I just ran up to the rooftop. "That'll teach her." They all shouted. I can't believe that just happened. Reaching the door, I slowly opened it and walked in.

"C-c-cyte-e" I shivered. Cyte's eyes widened. "Virus, what happened?" He asked me as he took off his jacket and put it around me to keep me warm. "I'll get a hold of Master."

I nodded slowly just trying to warm up. Cyte pulled out a watch, he twisted it and it held a…transmitter. He explained my current situation.

"Master is going to come and get you after lunch." He knelt to my level. "Will you be okay?"

"…Maybe…" I mumbled.

"So what happened." He put his arms around me.

"Well,, I was just walking to come here and four girls teamed up on me and poured ice water all over me."

"A team of… Oh No…" He face palmed.

"What?"

"They are going after Venus next."

"WHAT!? How do you know?" I panicked.

"Those four girls think they own the vocaloid boys. Including me, Kanaye, Kaito, Gakupo, Ted, Len, and Kin in a year or two."

"And they saw us this morning…" I blushed.

"Yeah…pretty much…" He sighed. "I'm sorry, Vi."

I stared at his face, inches apart, "It's not your fault."

"Uhm, Virus?" He blushed

"Yeah?" My cheerful chatter voice asked.

"You're really close to my face. I really want to kiss you now."

"Oh." I fixed my position. "Sorry."

"No problem"

The bell rang for class. I stood up, "Aren't you coming?"

"Nope. I'm skipping." Cyte bluntly stated.

I hung my head, "You're a bad influence." He just simply laughed and gave me a gentle wave. "Here's your jacket back." I gave it to him.

"Thanks." He winked at me. "I have a surprise at home for you."

"Really!? Well, see you soon, bye!"

I returned to class still very wet. Kaito just stares at me. The class laughs.

"Virus, what happened?" Kaito was shocked.

"Fangirls happened." I stated.

"Oh." Kaito then whispered, "Is Master coming?" I nodded in response. "Good. Now class, turn your books to page 63."

Not even ten minutes later, I get sent to the office and my escort is Cyte.

"Awh, Virus has to o home to her daddy!" The class laughed, that was the last straw.

"Hey! Shut up! I'm sick of you and your immaturity! You think you own something that isn't yours!"

"Prove it!" She gave me a 'You-wouldn't-dare' look.

"Fine." I grabbed Cyte by the collar and kissed him. He started to kiss back until that girl pulled his face away from mine.

"Get your hands off him!"

I tightened my grip. "Nope."

"Why you…Cyte! You don't really like her, do you!?"

"No, I don't." He responded. I felt cold.

"I told-" She started but Cyte cut her off.

"I love her. And I want you and your fan club to leave Virus and Venus alone! You hear me!?" A smile crept on my face.

"C-Cyte…W-Why." She reached out to touch him. Cyte slapped the girls hand.

"I was never yours and never will be." He grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"

"O-okay." I slowly followed. Laugher was coming from the classroom. But Kaito. Cyte stopped in middle if the hallway.

"If they ever do anything to you again tell me as soon as it happens."

"Alright, but Cyte, do you really love me?"

"Gack!" He turned bright red. "Yes" he mumbled.

"Yay! I love you too!"

"You do?"

"Yep!"

Cyte kissed me again. 'He knew how to kiss me, let me tell you.' I melted in his arms. He backed away.

"Let's go." He raced to the office.

"M-Matte!" I chased after him.

Master was there waiting. "Virus! Are you alright!?"

"Yes, father. I'm fine. Just cold and- Achoo!" I sniffed.

"We better get you out of those wet clothes."

"I agree! But I'm worried about Venus…" As if on cue she came running in with honey and glue in her hair. "Virus!? Look at what those crazed Fangirls did to my hair!?" She was crying, like bawling. All I could do was hug her. Which now made her wet. Master and Cyte face palmed

"My hair… I can't believe this."

"I know. Those Fangirls are crazy!"

"They make me so mad! Kanaye is mine! Not theirs!"

"I know what you mean." We both sighed and got into the car and went home. Cyte joined us but I have no idea why, but then I remembered the surprise. Walking into the house which was more like a mansion.

I ran to my room to change back into my regular clothes. Walking out of my room, I hear screaming. 'Is that Venus?' I ran to the lounge to see her squirming.

"OW! That hurts!"

"Venus, I know it hurts but this is the only way to get this muck out!"

"Wahh! Make it stop!"

"Luka? How is it coming?"

"Terrible! They used not only glue, no they used super glue!"

When Luka said that you could hear Venus' little heart break.

"…su…su…super glue!?" Venus' voice hit an all time high.

"My…My!" Luka groaned as she yanked a comb through her hair.

"Yawouch!" Venus cried.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's almost out!" She gave another strong yank.

"AHHHHH!"

The next day came and wasn't happy. Gloom was my atmosphere, sitting down at the table I groaned.

"Virus-chan?" Kaito asked.

"Shh! She looks like she'll kill anyone!" Rin warned. "She looks scarier than me!"

I glared at her. Then I dropped my face on the table. "Eh…Virus?" Miku poked me and I fell off my chair.

"I think she's dead." Len put in. my hand slammed on the table. My family jumped in surprise.

"I'm…not…dead." I had an eerie laugh going on.

"Len. She's scaring me." Rin shielded herself with Ken. Venus came walking in with little Kin.

"Mommy!" I glared at him. "WAHH!" He ran to his other 'Mommy.'

"Virus! What is wrong with you!? You're scaring Kin!?"

I snapped back to reality. 'It's all his fault. Stupid Cyte and his cute, charming fa-…nope, don't say it. You're mad about that, remember!'

"Good morning, everyone!" Cyte said as he paraded around the breakfast table.

"And why are you so happy?" Gakupo asked shyly.

Cyte came up next to me and lifted my chin and kissed me. "Because of her." blushing, I silently ate my breakfast.

"Excuse me." I got up and left. Cyte looked at me suspiciously. "I'll explain later." "O-Okay." He said with his mouth full.

Today was going to be a tough one. Cyte and his Fangirls, 'Oh, Yay, excitement!' I shrugged and went to the lounge.

After about an hour, everyone came in and we all left for school.


End file.
